The present disclosure relates to service level management, and in particular to systems, methods and computer program products for summarizing service level management documents in a multi-path, navigable graphical representation.
A distributed enterprise computing system allows different individual applications, services, or other components to interoperate, thus allowing an enterprise to quickly build and deploy business applications. In order to ensure that transactions in a distributed enterprise computing system are performed in a timely manner, service level agreements are typically established between a software service provider and a customer. A service level agreement is part of a service contract that formally defines the quality of service, e.g., level of performance, delivery time, etc., expected by the interoperating components under a given set of circumstances.
As such, a software service provider typically manages a service utilized by a customer based upon the terms of a service level agreement. In certain systems, a large number of service level agreements must be managed. For instance, some applications require the management of hundreds of service level agreements.